Naruto The Next Generation
by Sigma7S
Summary: when Kaze discovers the most powerful creature to have been created it leads to a chain of events which could spell the end of konoha


∑7s

_**Prologue**_

_**The A**__**ssassins**_

Running, running got to keep running. I can't let them get me. How did this happen? Well it all started with that job.

Typical of my luck, I had pulled off the job perfectly.

I got past security easily, got into the vault without difficulty. I took all the gold I could carry without compromising my speed, it was enough to keep me going for the next seven years with the way I live. Got out. Disappeared into the shadows of the night, that's where I belong - out of sight were I can watch the world go by. That's when I saw her, a woman, dressed in rags on all fours, chasing after a rat, obviously for food.

I hate these sights. That's when my plan fell apart. I couldn't bear to see these sights, I couldn't help myself. It was the beginning of my downfall.

I went over to talk to her, when she saw me she started to panic.

"W-w-why?" she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"I want to help you get off of the street." I handed over the three pouches of gold that I had. "Take these, get out of the city and find someone to settle down with."

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing." with that, I turned and went back into the shadows, where I was safe. I went back to the inn I was staying at for the month. Nobody but the landlord saw me go in but paid me no attention like all of his tenants he doesn't ask, they don't tell that's how he does business.

Once I had entered my room, I did my usual checks for traps missing belongings. It wasn't a long check I carry most of my belongings on me. All I had left was a pouch of sapphires, a scroll which, to this day, I can't think why I took it and a set of civilian clothes which were purchased for if I needed to go out during the day. They were a direct contrast to what I'm wearing at the moment.

All black fabric covering my whole body. Black boots, a hood attached to the shoulders but no cape and, to make sure no one could tell who I was, I had mask (ok, it was only a piece of black cloth that was in a diamond shape meaning that I could cover my mouth and my nose when I put it up allowing only my eyes to be seen.)

On my right hand, I wore a glove that was fingerless apart from the first and middle finger, unlike the one I wore on my left with was completely fingerless. But they had a special trick the knuckles had small pieces of metal in them to distribute more pain with every strike. The gauntlets I wore under the material had an impressive feature in the sense that on cue they would send a kunai to from my wrist, to my hand. And many other knives hidden about my person.

And most importantly was what was hanging around my neck.

I spent that night like any other. Awake. I rarely sleep, and if I do, it's generally for half an hour at the most. It was a good thing I had stayed up that night.

In the morning there was the sound of people coming up the stairs, trying to remain quiet but the rustling of their clothes gave them away. This was premeditated, well planned and these people were obvious professionals. Assassins.

How did they find me?

I quickly grabbed the pouch of sapphires and attached it to my belt. Opening the window and jumped. Before I landed in the alley I spotted two men in civilian clothing, but both armed, one stood behind the other. The one in front was using a bow, the other had a katana.

Landing silently, I was on my right knee with my left foot with both hands on the ground. The closest one took out a bow and started to load it. I knew I had about five seconds before that arrow left the bow.

One. I straightened up.

Two. I started running forward.

Three. I noticed the knife in his belt.

Four. I was next to him I spun around taking the knife with my right hand. Once I had finished spinning I was stood directly behind him.

Five. Covering his mouth with my left hand, I slit his throat.

Six. I spun around on my right heel, changing the direction of the knife's blade sinking the blade into neck of the second assassin.

Seven. When I looked into his eyes I saw pure fear as he realised he was going to die.

Eight. I covered his mouth with my free hand.

Nine. I pulled the knife out, spraying the wall to the side of him with blood.

Ten. I let him fall to the ground.

That's when I noticed it they were wearing one of those hitai-ate's. Perfect. I could use this to find out who hired them. Quickly taking it, I had to get out of that alley. Time was running out I took his hitai-ate when I looked up I saw a wall. If I'm correct on the other side will be a street that generally has few people there.

I ran at the wall to right, I started to run up that wall. Unlike what I've heard of the ninjas I couldn't run up walls in that way all I could do was free run. Jumping off, I had one chance to get it right. Swinging my body around so I was over the wall that I had needed to get past, I swung my legs around so I was past the wall, shifting my body during the descent so that I could land silently.

One I had landed, I took a look around people were selling their wares: behind them was a ten foot drop to river. Six feet to my right was a stall selling dyes, but that was not what had attracted my attention. What attracted my attention was the ten city guards stood next to it, talking to a woman in rags. It took me a second to realise it was the woman from last night.

That's when everything fell into place.

This morning, the noble I robbed discovered the lack of gold from his chambers.

The guards go on to the street offering a reward for any information on me.

Assassins overhear and come after me.

Then that woman noticed me and pointed me out to the guards. They started to run towards me, so I made haste I ran out of the city. More guards joined the hunt and anyone else that wanted part of the glory from catching the world's greatest thief. This was the tenth mob chasing me this month. I did, I do all this to protect the ones' that raised me.

By that point I had a pretty good lead on them so I hid my scroll and my pouch of sapphires. Then I went back to running and that's what brought me here, facing the entrance to a cave with a statue of an elegant and imposing woman on either side of the entrance to the cave. What do I have to lose?

And with, that I ran in.


End file.
